


Working for a Living

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [143]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Family, Humor, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Waking up the kids is harder than expected.<br/>Disclaimer:  Alas, Arakawa still ignores my offers to co-opt FMA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working for a Living

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "Freeloading".

Edward banged his fist on the door to the bedroom. “Simon! Becca! Wake up!” 

“Nnnng, don’t wanna,” Becca whined, covering her head with her pillow. 

Simon didn’t bother answering, curling even tighter in his bedding. 

Edward studied his kids for a few seconds. “Today’s the day we’re working on the garden. Remember? We talked about it.”

“No,” Becca said into her pillow. 

Grabbing the sheet and blanket, Edward jerked them off of Simon. “Time to get up!” he said, “get breakfast, and get to work!” 

Simon tried to grab the blanket back, but Edward kept them out of reach. “Up,” he repeated, and kicked Becca’s bed rhythmically until she rolled herself out of it to get away from the vibrations. 

“Daddy,” she said, giving him huge eyes, “I’m tired, can’t I sleep a little longer?”

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Izumi and Pinako had always been adamant about working, and eating, and how freeloading wasn’t to be tolerated from anyone, but these were his son and daughter, doing their best to be adorable. How could he insist they do the work?

“Ed! Simon! Becca!” Winry stopped in the doorway, her arms full of hoes and seed packets and baskets with gloves dangling out of them. She wore a hat on her head, and carried two more. “Time to go to work, now.”

“But Moooo-ooooom!” Becca whined, giving her the big eyes now. 

From her expression, Winry wasn’t impressed. “If you don’t work, you don’t get to eat the watermelons and beets and beans when we harvest. You do want to eat watermelon, don’t you?”

Simon groaned, looking to Edward. Becca whipped around to face him, too. Both of them excelled at their pleas, pressing their hands together and batting their eyes. Edward repeated, “You do want to eat watermelon, don’t you? I’m not going to be sharing mine. If you don’t, you can stay here and sleep.” He stepped over Simon and joined Winry in the door, taking one of the baskets and a couple of hoes from her. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Winry spun on her heel and marched off. 

Edward tried to keep his eyes off her butt, then decided he might as well enjoy it while he could. “So, how long do you think before they come outside and join us?”

“With a threat like no watermelon?” Winry glanced over her shoulder, grinning. “They’ll be down as soon as it penetrates their thick little skulls.” 

Edward tweaked a strand of her hair, holding up a finger when she started to protest. The thuds of little feet on the floor proved Winry right. Leaning in, he stole a quick kiss, needing to fortify himself for the ‘assistance’ they’d get from the kids. “Guess we’d better get ready for their ‘help’.” 

With a soft chuckle, Winry said, “They need to learn. Just like we did.” 

“Yeah.” Edward stole another kiss. It wasn’t freeloading if Winry returned it, after all.

 


End file.
